


Five is so fucking done. No context

by God (Scrumptious_pain)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV) RPF
Genre: Again, Age Regression/De-Aging, Amnesia, Based Off of a Dream, Ben Hargreeves Lives, Brainwashing, Dimension Travel, End of the World, False Memories, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, It’s 3am :), Kinda, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, No Incest, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy is So Done, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prophecy, Utopia, just Hargreeve things, magic rocks, no beta we die like Ben but not really?, no one believes Five rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrumptious_pain/pseuds/God
Summary: It’s 3am and I’m impulse writing a prompt :). Anyway Five fucks up, universe fucks the Hargreeves over again as usual. They have to stop the end of the world again except now five has shit memory and no one believes him.
Relationships: none ya nasties
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Five is so fucking done. No context

Not a story but rather a prompt. Do what you will with it but if you use this to write a story tell me cause I wanna read.

So Five jumps back in time successfully but sorta fucks it up and ends up in this weird “utopia” alone. Not alone as in oops no siblings. His siblings are there but they don’t remember anything past they’re physical ages which I think were like 4-6 ish maybe? So Five is clearly and very obviously not happy about this and wants to fix this so they can successfully stop the apocalypse. Problem being they aren’t just like 7 orphans just hanging out there’s a mother type figure for them there and I’ll call her ‘Rose’ for convenience. 

Five doesn’t trust her as is usual for five, everyone else gets attached very very fast cause she’s like their mother (rip grace). So five instead just pulls a five and holes himself up to find a way out.

Rose is like ‘haha no’ and either takes it away if it’s paper or cleans it if it’s on the wall regardless Five is negative happy and debated on killing her but decides not to because one of his siblings (your choice) is like ‘Hi :)’ and since they are a very big fan of Rose Five choices to not kill her for them.

So Rose takes everyone (surprisingly including Five) to like an aquarium/Museum thing. Everyone but five goes to see fish because museums are rarely interesting to like 5 year olds. Five goes to check it out because he saw something that he thought could be a lead.

Anyway there's this holy prophetic voice is like “Eyes, end of the world, holy flame” and Five is like ‘That's probably important’ anyway while he’s trying to figure out more about this big chunk of rock that looks like it belongs in the hardened clay biome in Minecraft (I don’t remember what the rock was called but it was something stupid like dizits or something) 

Rose shows up, five is not exactly pleased. Rose asks him questions, Five answers questions in that weird vague way he does and at some point during that conversation Five gets drugged (gg feels bad man). 

Rose is either part of the main commission or the alternate realities version of the commission.

So anyway Rose is like ‘You don’t need to do further research on that just chill and vibe’ Five is not about that and they fight. But then again heavily drugged and being like 5 he doesn’t exactly win. 

So as a result of drug and the fight making it go f a s t. Five forgets about the apocalypse like completely (uh oh) and the process of using the amnesiatic (the things that make you forget I forgot what their called ironically) to make constantly Five forget about the past so he doesn’t kick ass and or commit murder continues until Five leaves the nest. 

Amnesiac Five gets a pretty decent childhood with his family all things considered.

Also because of the constant memory removal he’s gotten a reputation of being a very very forgetful sibling so he’s kinda living with that and because he’s so forgetful he’s also gotten a reputation of being very confused often.

At some point he revisits the museum, regains memories after and earthquake that reveals there was glowing symbols (similar to what hot glass looks like but if they were in the shape of the symbols) so theres like fire etc etc. Destruction of the world remembered and also to add there’s now an anti christ. Five has to gather this siblings again to stop the end of the world...again.

Here’s some extra things you can add if you wanna:

Rose probably got Allison to Vanya Five if you know what I mean.

Five forgets how to use his powers and has to force himself to remember and has to retrain himself to use them.

Fives memory is permanently fucked up and he keeps forgetting the apocalypse date.

The other Hargreeves very worried for him.

His siblings keep treating him like he’s glass and he hates it.

Five gets to walk a mile in Vanya’s shoes and the amnesia medication is given in like a pill form.

The other Hargreeves probably got different lives now man and after realizing Fives ‘off his meds’ they call their ‘mom’ or restrain Five while he’s kicking and fucking screaming

No one knows they have powers (even Klaus but I’m not sure how)

**Author's Note:**

> A comment perhaps?


End file.
